In a case where a rubber tire which is used in a vehicle or the like is manufactured, in order to secure quality thereof, various inspections are performed by an inspection device in a state where a tire is pseudo-expanded (air-inflated). Specifically, by fitting a tire to a member which is referred to as a pseudo rim and simulates a wheel, the inner portion of tire is in an airtight state, and the inner portion is filled with air. The pseudo rim is divided into an upper rim and a lower rim. Conveniently, in a case where a plurality of tires are continuously inspected, since the plurality of tires are transported in a posture in which a rotation axis of each of the tires is positioned in a vertical direction, each of the upper rim and the lower rim is fitted from both sides in an upward-downward direction of the tire. That is, the tire is inspected in a state where both side walls of the tire face the vertical direction.
As an example of the above-described technology, a device described in PTL 1 is disclosed. A tire inspection device described in PTL 1 includes a belt conveyor which transports a tire, a lifter which lifts and lowers the belt conveyor, an upper spindle which supports an upper rim, and a lower spindle which supports a lower rim. First, the belt convey is lowered by the lifter, and thus, the lower rim is fitted to the tire from the lower side of the tire. Subsequently, the upper spindle is lowered, and thus, the upper rim is fitted to the tire. That is, the upper spindle and the lower spindle are disposed to be coaxial with an axial center position of the tire. After the upper rim and the lower rim are fitted, the tire is filled with air.